Saying Goodbye
by sapphirestars
Summary: Goku leaves the Son family but why? What will ChiChi and the rest do to get him back? Chapter 7 FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Late Night Contemplations

**Saying Goodbye**

DISCLAIMER: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, not me. Don't sue, thanks.  
  
A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic and I've decided to make it about my favorite couple, Goku and Chi-Chi. This story won't follow GT's plotline but will continue from the end of the Buu Saga.  
  
The concept of the story is Goku's guilt over constantly, though accidentally, hurting Chi-Chi and his family. Our dear hero gets it into his head that his family would be better off if he left them.  
  
First off I'd like to give credit to Lady Thundera and her story "A Broken Promise" where I got the idea of Goku leaving from Chi-Chi leaving, but that's where the similarity will end! So keep all plagiarizing accusations at bay.  
  
Enjoy and please review!  
  
**Chapter 1: Late Night Contemplations**  
  
When he refused to be wished back after the cell games, Goku honestly felt he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to leave his friends; he didn't want to leave his son without a father, his wife without her husband.  
  
But the Earth's enemies, his enemies, were relentless. Dr. Gero had it out for him ever since he defeated his Red Ribbon Army. The Saiyans had come because he had "failed" to do what he had been sent to Earth for. To destroy the planet. Goku shook his head. They were like dark clouds following him around, anywhere he went.  
  
He had married Chi-Chi, started a family then the Saiyans came. Then Frieza. Then the Androids. Then Cell. It never stopped. So he had stayed in the Other World. Maybe if he weren't around, then the Earth could be in peace. Gohan could study, like his mother always wanted him too. He could have a life that didn't involve fearing the next threat. And then Chi-Chi wouldn't be hurt anymore watching him fly off to face the next enemy.  
  
And then he got the opportunity to come back, just for a day, but he would take what he could get. Goku could see everyone again but for those few moments that he shared with them he paid for dearly.  
  
Majiin Buu came and destroyed and even though everyone had tried to defeat him, both of his sons in fact, it was up to Goku again to save the planet. He didn't hold any grudges, it was his responsibility. But because of him, his family had to be hurt.  
  
Because of his power, he would always be a target and subsequently his family would pay as well.  
  
Goku looked off onto the sunset. It was getting late and he knew Chi-Chi would have dinner ready soon. She would probably holler for Goten and Goku to come inside. He smiled. As far off as he was, he could hear Chi-Chi from anywhere. He didn't mind her yelling or her swinging the frying pan. In fact, it was all he could do to keep from laughing and hugging her. He loved it when she got angry, her face lit up and everything. He didn't know what he'd do without her.  
  
But then maybe it was precisely that. Maybe she'd be better off, maybe all of them would be better off. The fact that he insisted on having a family and being the world protector was too much. Maybe he couldn't have both. Chi-Chi deserved better than to have a husband always on call for the next battle. Maybe if he were to...  
  
No, Goku thought, forget that. Goku tossed the idea out of his head and headed home. He'd surprise Chi-Chi by being home early. He'd get a first taste of dinner, his stomach grumbled.  
  
"Gosh! I'm hungrier than I thought. I guess all that depressed thought can really give you a strong appetite!"

* * *

"You sure ate a lot tonight! More than normal, I had to give you Gohan's portion and make more!" Chi-Chi said while loosening her hair. "Yeah well," Goku laughed and raised his arm behind his head "Training can do that to you." Chi-Chi laughed too and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad your here now for good. You have no idea how much I missed you."  
  
Goku smiled and held her closer "Well maybe it was kind of like how I missed you."  
  
"I understand why you did it now, staying in the Other World after cell, you know." Goku lifted her chin to look her in the eyes "You do?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed "Your always more concerned for the planet's sake than your own happiness. Only you would have sacrificed yourself to ensure the planet's safety. Even if it meant that you wouldn't see your friends and family anymore."  
  
Goku said nothing, he had a feeling she wanted to get something out.  
  
"It hurt me, sure I pretended to everyone that I was fine, I understood and tried to be strong for Gohan and Goten's sake. I trained Goten because I knew you would have wanted him to be strong."  
  
Chi-Chi turned towards the window. "But always gnawing inside was that constant question. Why? Why us, why you? Why is our family always being torn apart? I know we're at peace right now, I hope it always stays this way. But I know it doesn't and then you'll have to go and fight...and maybe...maybe" her voice was breaking and Goku began to approach her. "Maybe I'll lose you again!" Chi-Chi began to cry and Goku just held her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Goku whispered to her as the sobs racked her body. Guilt was burning through his mind. It was his fault, all his fault.  
  
Time passed and Chi-Chi tried to pull away but Goku just held her even more firmly. "Are you all right?" He asked in that gentle voice he always reserved for her. "Yes...I'm sorry Goku; I just had to get that out. I just love you so much. But it's not your fault; I'll blame all those bad guys instead." She smiled "Let's go to bed."  
  
Once inside the covers, Goku kissed Chi-Chi lovingly and stroked her hair. She cuddled close to him and fell asleep. But Goku remained awake her words haunting him.  
  
'Why? Why us, why you? Why is our family always being torn apart?'  
  
He had to stop hurting her. It was too much for anyone to have to bear and he promised himself a long time ago that he'd try to spare her all the pain he could.  
  
It would hurt her at first but then she wouldn't have to deal with her on again off again husband. He tightened his hold, kissed her lightly, and smelled her hair, trying to savor everything he could.  
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
To be continued...

Please review and the following chapters will be longer. Updated weekly (if all goes well).


	2. I love you and Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, not me. Don't sue, thanks. **

**A/N: Rating has been upped a bit, don't freak nothing major. **

**------**

**Saying Goodbye**

**------**

**Chapter 2: I love you and Goodbye**

****

****

"Goku! Gohan! Goten! Breakfast!" Chi-Chi yelled and immediately she heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. It was eight in the morning, their usual breakfast time.

"Wow, Momma, this is delicious!" Goten said gleefully and dove into his breakfast.

Gohan nodded but said nothing but that made sense considering his mouth was already full.

Chi-Chi smiled and turned to face them and then stopped "Where's your father?" she asked.

"I...don't...know" The boys managed in between bites.

Chi-Chi smirked in response "Thanks for your help," and went upstairs.

She looked in the bathroom but it was empty. _'Is he still in our room?'_ she thought and walked in but stopped in the doorway, startled.

The bed was made and Goku was sitting on a chair looking at an old photo album.

"Goku? Um...why is the bed made?" She ventured.

"Huh? Oh, I just felt like helping out, you always do it so I figured it was my turn." Goku replied casually not looking up. "Wow, these pictures go way back!"

"Well, yes, they're just after Gohan was born...Goku, breakfast is ready." Chi-Chi said. Something was wrong. Goku should be downstairs inhaling his food and playing with his sons.

"Oh, yeah, I heard." Goku continued flipping through the album.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow and Goku looked up.

"I know, I know it's strange but I was just really into these photo albums!" he laughed.

"Goku, is there something wrong?"

"No, why?" Goku replied, confused.

"Well, you made the bed, your looking at a photo album. Breakfast is ready but you're not eating!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm fine, really. We should go eat because I'm starving!" As if one cue, Goku's stomach growled.

Chi-Chi laughed. "I'll go and reheat breakfast; I'll bet its cold."

Goku watched her go downstairs and put the album away, staring sadly at a picture of the whole family on the dresser.

'_It's for the best.'_ He thought and walked downstairs.

After breakfast, Goku helped Chi-Chi clear the table and do the dishes. Once again, Chi-Chi was stunned but said nothing enjoying the help. When they were finished, Goku kissed Chi-Chi's cheek and went upstairs.

'_What's wrong with him? He rarely helps out but he seems so calm. I'm just being a worrywart.'_ Chi-Chi shook her head and went to do the laundry.

Upstairs, Goku took and envelope from his drawer and placed it on Chi-Chi's pillow. He had written it the night before and he knew Chi-Chi wouldn't come upstairs until much later and by then he'd be gone.

He decided to lighten his attitude; he didn't want Chi-Chi getting suspicious. Goku would tell her he was going to spar with Vegeta. He knew the boys were there and he needed the radar.

Chi-Chi, was outside hanging laundry, when she felt two large hands covering her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Ha, ha Goku. I can't play I have to do laundry." She removed his hands and turned to face him.

Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi and kissed her deeply. He ran his hands down her waist, alternating his grip from soft to firm, and hair, softly playing with each lock.

Chi-Chi was shocked but quickly recovered and embraced him feeling her knees go weak. She let out a moan into his mouth as he teased her with his tongue. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling its firmness as he held her hips firmly to him.

He threaded his legs through hers as she lost her balance and they fell on the grass but neither lost their grip. Chi-Chi ran one hand through his hair and felt the hem of her dress lifting. Still in utter amazement, she gasped as he began to trace her the top of her chest with his mouth and he felt his hands at her thighs, which were currently on fire.

Goku smiled at her response and continued to tease her, pressing up against her and moving one hand up to her chest, massaging the area. ChiChi moaned and gave up her shock, choosing instead to kiss him firmly on the mouth as she toyed with his waistband, her left hand's fingertips lightly touching. Her other hand creeping lower...

Goku groaned and kissed her hotly deciding to ignore the fact that they were outside and proceeded...

------

Some time later, Goku gave her a quick kiss and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Chi-Chi." He slowly smiled as he shifted her slightly from her resting position against his chest.

"I love you too, Goku." Chi-Chi said softly and began to get up to attend to the laundry that had been...hastily left behind.

He stepped back, smiled warmly at her and flew off leaving Chi-Chi in need of a chair.

"Wow."

------

Elsewhere, at Capsule Corp

"Goten, Trunks...really... I have to go! I'm late for my date with Videl!" Gohan said jumping to avoid the pint-sized saiyins' attacks.

"A true saiyan would never forego a chance to fight for a girl." Vegeta came out from the gravity room, glaring.

"Uhhh" Gohan stuttered, but was saved when Goku flew in.

"Hey guys! Goten, Trunks, if you let Gohan leave I'll spar with you for a while."

"Yea!" Both boys cheered "Bye, Gohan!!"

Gohan grinned at his father "See you later, guys!" and began to fly off.

"Gohan, wait!" Goku called as he gbegan to ascend off the ground.

"What is it, Dad?" Gohan's puzzlement shown on his face. However, Goku gave him a soothing smile and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I couldn't be prouder of you." Goku's expression lightened "Now go enjoy yourself with Videlâ€just not too much" he winked at him.

Gohan smiled at his father "Same goes for you, dad" He looked at his watch. "Videl is going to **kill** me!" and he flew off.

On the side, Vegeta frowned. Kakarott sounded like he was saying his goodbyes. Why the hell would he do that? What was going on?

He continued to watch him with a suspicious eye as he played with the boys. But after ten minutes, Goku suddenly stopped saying he needed something from Bulma.

"You're going to make a great fighter someday, son. You too, Trunks."

"Just like you, dad!" Goten's innocent face broke into a huge grin as he looked at his father in admiration. Goku just laughed and riffled his hair and walked inside.

Trunks raised an eyebrow _'what's up with Goten's dad?'_ He looked at Goten, who was currently amusing himself with a lizard and at his father, who was watching the spot where Goku had just been. Trunks frowned but shook it off _'whatever.'_

------

"Thanks for the radar, Bulma"

"Sure, but what do you need it for?"

"Oh, you know" Goku stammered looking for an excuse "Do you remember all the adventures we had Bulma? They were a lot of fun."

"Of course, I do Goku. They were some of the best times of my life. But um" She was suddenly interrupted when Goku patted her on the back.

"I've gotta go, take care of yourself, goodbye Bulma." He smiled gently and walked out.

Bulma just stood there, not knowing why she suddenly felt a pang in her heart. She frowned but continued back to work, trying to ignore the nagging feeling.

Meanwhile, Goku suddenly appeared at Master Roshi's house and waved to Krillin, 18 and their little daughter, Marin. "Hi, guys!"

Roshi barely looked up from his magazines as he sent a nod in Goku's general direction. Goku shook his head, not understanding just what Roshi found so fascinating in those pages. "So, what are you all up to?"

"18 and I were just doing a little sparring and Marin was cheering us on." Krillin replied, looking fondly at his daughter.

"Why don't you and I spar a bit, Krillin? Goku grinned mischievously "For old time's sake?"

Krillin looked doubtful. "You'll beat me, but oh well, why not?"

Even Master Roshi sat up to observe as both arranged themselves in fighting stance as Krillin threw the first punch, which was easily avoided by Goku. He countered by dropping down to trip Krillin, who avoided much more quickly than Goku remembered ('_must be 18's doing'_ he thought). Both then launched into a slew of kicks and punches, that is, until Goku's fist landed Krillin into the nearest tree.

"Uh, sorry?" Goku said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"You just get stronger and stronger everyday, don't you?" Krillin groaned getting up.

"Don't sell yourself short, Krillin, your stronger than I remember. Must be 18's doing" Goku said giving her a wink but then turned serious.

"Take care of yourselves, all right? I'll see you aroundâ€ sometime." He gaze settling on each one of them.

"Sure thing, Goku" Master Roshi replied, casually enough, but frowned and looked at 18, who was wearing the same expression of wariness and worry.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Goku waved, as he soon became nothing but a dot in the distance.

"Something's wrong," Roshi muttered to himself and 18 gave an affirmative nod. This whole situation bugged her, even if she couldn't put her finger on it.

Once landing, in a spot far off, Goku pulled out the radar knowing it would take a few hours if he hurried.

------

Meanwhile, at home, it was already 2 o'clock, Chi-Chi had set a hot lunch for Goten, and Goku, knowing Gohan was still likely on his date. But, 10 minutes passed and Goku had still not come in, Goten had long since finished, thanked his mother and given her a kiss on the cheek and flown off.

Chi-Chi leaned against the counter. Where was Goku? Suddenly her words from the night before reverberated in her mind.

'_Why? Why us, why you? Why is my family always being torn apart?_

'_I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I'm so sorry sweetheart.'_

Chi-Chi's heart began to race. "No, no, no" His kiss, his hands, his words, the dishes, the pictures all flashed in her mind. Everything was coming together.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She ran upstairs and stopped at the doorway upon seeing a letter on her pillow. Chi-Chi approached it slowly and with shaking hands, she opened up the letter, revealing its contents.

_Dearest Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten,_

_For a while now, I've realized that the need to save the world and to continue fighting has been hurting you all. You may not realize this but I've noticed the profound effect on you all. _

_Gohan, you missed having a normal childhood. Which you should have had and instead were exposed to violence and my deaths. I'm sorry. _

_Goten, you didn't have a father for some of the most important years of your life. But because of your mother, you've been growing just fine. I know you can do it again._

_Chi-Chi. I'll never be able to forgive myself for all the times you've lost me or I've caused you pain. You deserve a husband, who isn't always leaving you. _

_I know that at first this will hurt but trust me it's for the best. You won't have to deal with the extra pain I'll be sure to cause you. I love you all, more than you'll ever know. _

_Please don't look for me._

_Goku_

Chi-Chi's breathing became shallow, an enormous lump caught in her throat.

"Oh, Goku! No, no, no! Why?!" She managed to get out as she clutched herself tightly, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"No, Goku."

------

To be continued.

------

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't update in months. But I moved and then college started up all over again. Bet you thought it was abandoned, didn't you? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. Several chapters had been written even before it was first posted. I'm not short on ideas, just time. Please review!!**


	3. Understanding

**Saying Goodbye**

****

------

**Chapter 3: Understanding**

****

**------**

****

"Get a grip, Chi-Chi!" She shook her head angrily and held back the tears that threatened to fall. She'd never been weak and she wasn't about to start now.

She re-read the note, threading her fingers through a loose lock of hair. Goku's behavior all morning, suddenly became clear and anger began to boil in her veins.

'_How dare he? What was he thinking? Doesn't he know we'd be worse off knowing that he was gone out of his own accord? Idiot!'_

But it left as quickly as it came because she knew that while Goku was remarkably good natured he was also remarkably stubborn. He always did what he thought was best.

Chi-Chi stood up "I will not lose my husband. He's taken way too many blows to the head if he thinks I'm going to take this sitting down." With that she marched out and called out "Nimbus!!"

The yellow cloud zoomed in front of her and she stepped on; it was her first time riding alone but at that moment it didn't make a difference.

"Take me to Capsule Corp.!"

------

"Almost...got...it!" Goku stretched his hand as far as it'd go into the whole in a tree. Five seconds later it emerged. The last dragon ball was in his grasp.

Five hours had passed and he had them all and, truth be told, he was exhausted. Goku was sure that Chi-Chi had seen the note by now and would undoubtedly rally the others. But years of thinking on his feet was paying off and he returned to the forest near his home, knowing full well that that was the **last** place they'd all be.

Placing the dragon balls on the ground, Goku began to call out for Shenron, albeit in an unorthodox manner.

"Shenron! Hey, Shenron! I've got some wishes to make!"

The sky darkened and the dark green shadow the dragon appeared, he didn't look pleased to be there.

"You have disturbed my slumber! What are your wishes?!" His voice thundered through the air.

Elsewhere, Chi-Chi noticed the sky darkening as she arrived at Capsule Corp.

"Bulma! Goten! Gohan! Vegeta!" She yelled hoarsely as she entered.

"Chi-Chi! What's wrong?" Bulma's eyes widened at Chi-Chi's appearance. In all the time that she'd known Chi-Chi she'd never seen her this frantic.

"Where are my sons? Have you seen Goku?" Chi-Chi gripped Bulma's shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Goten's in the gravity room with Trunks and Vegeta. Goku was here in the morning but he left? Why? Chi-Chi, what's wrong? Bulma asked, her voice rising in pitch but Chi-Chi rushed past her, heading to the gravity room and ran into the Vegeta.

Getting up, she sputtered "Go-Goten, where's your father? Where's Gohan?"

"Dad flew off somewhere and Gohan's on a date with Videl. "The little boy replied absentmindedly.

"Goten, listen to me, did your father say where he was going?"

"Hmm... no." Goten smiled cheerfully at his mother.

Chi-Chi leaned against the wall feeling the familiar prickling at her eyes "Oh, no." She moaned.

Bulma ran up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, gently "Chi-Chi, please, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Chi-Chi stood up straight, directing her attention to Trunks.

"Trunks, honey, why don't you and Goten go play. I need to talk with your mom and dad, ok?"

But Goten had taken notice of his mother's expression "Momma? What's wrong? Where's dad? Is he missing?"

Not to be left out, Trunks joined in "Where's Goten's dad? He acted weird when he was here, he told Goten and Gohan that he loved them and stuff."

"Goten, your father has...left." Chi-Chi paused, trying to gather her wits. "He thinks that by being a fighter, he's been hurting us because he always has to leave. He thinks we'll be happier without him."

Bulma gasped but Vegeta didn't look surprised. _'I knew it. I knew something was wrong with Kakarott.'_

"But that's not true! I love dad! We all do, we need him!" Goten shouted "I want my daddy! We have to find him!"

Trunks put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'll help you and your mom find him."

Bulma nodded "We all will...Vegeta, why don't you...why is the sky so dark?" She looked outside, puzzled.

Just then, Gohan entered, Videl at his side. "Bulma! Who's making a wish?"

"Goku!" Bulma gasped in realization "He asked for the radar!"

"Oh, no!" Chi-Chi replied and turned to Vegeta. "Please you have to find him. He must be near by!"

Vegeta shook his head. "I don't have his Instant Transmission ability. No one else does. It'd be hell to try and find him."

"What's going on?" Goku said angrily. "Where's dad?"

"Bulma, you tell him. I have to try and look for him!" Chi-Chi ran out, calling for Nimbus and cursing her inability to fly.

Trunks and Goten followed suit and Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Explain the situation to Gohan and then gather the rest of the clowns that Kakarott hangs out with!" Vegeta walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find him, what else?" Vegeta snapped and flew off.

------

"Your first wish, what is it?" Shenron thundered.

"I...I wish...that my ki become untraceable." Goku replied, sadly. There, they couldn't find him, now.

"It has been granted. What is your second wish."

Second? He hadn't thought of that. But he needed to use it or they'd somehow undo the wish.

"Um...don't let my family forget me."

"Your wish has been granted." And Shenron disappeared as the dragon balls scattered in random directions around the globe.

It was selfish. He knew it was selfish. Leaving them but wishing never to be forgotten. Very selfish. But he couldn't help it because all he wanted was to go home.

He had to talk to King Kai and do one last thing before he disappeared for good.

------

Gohan stopped in mid-air. He couldn't sense his dad, anywhere. It was a sudden, empty feeling. "He couldn't be..." Even when Goku was suppressing his ki, he could always feel his father but this was different, it was gone.

Elsewhere, the Z fighters felt the lack of Goku's presence.

"Yamcha! You don't think he's dead, do you?" Krillin asked, worriedly.

Bulma had called them all and frantically begged for their help.

"I don't know. Its strange; his life force has completely disappeared. Maybe we should head back and form a new plan." Krillin nodded and upon arriving they flew into Gohan, Goten and Trunks, all of who were waiting.

"You guys felt it, too?" Gohan asked, anxiously.

"Yep. Its as if your dad's vanished into thin air." Krillin frowned as Bulma came in.

"Chi-Chi isn't back yet?" Bulma asked.

"No, I guess she's still looking...speaking of which." He paused and watched his mother enter, looking tired.

"I guess she didn't find him. Only Vegeta is still out there." She said softly.

Chi-Chi shook her head "He took the radar, which means he's sure to have made two wishes. We can't find them quickly enough without the radar and they're inactive!" She pounded her fist on the table. "He's thought of everything!" Chi-Chi continued, frustrated. "For all we know, he could be on another damn planet!"

"Is daddy gone forever?" Goten asked timidly. No one had the heart to turn to him and respond.

------

Goku stepped inside his home. Yes, it was reckless, anyone could just walk in and see him but he was betting that they were elsewhere. Plus, he had to get a feel for everything one last time.

He walked into the kitchen. Dishes were piled high. His meal left cold. Chi-Chi must have run out as soon as she saw the letter. He walked into the boys' room. "They probably know, too."

He sat on Gohan's bed and looked around. Remembering the training he'd done with Gohan in the hyperbolic time chamber, how amazed he'd been when he saw his son reach Super Saiyin 1. How proud he'd been when he'd defeated Cell. And the kid was so smart. Thanks to Chi-Chi's insistence that he become a scholar, he was clearly the smartest of them all. He had been since he was much younger.

Goten...he was just like him at his age. So carefree. Goku had been shocked to return and see that his son could transform into a Super Saiyin at the age of seven. He had given it his all as Gotanks and Goku couldn't have been prouder.

Goku stood and walked into his and Chi-Chi's room and was flooded with memories. On his wedding day, he hadn't really known what he was getting into but it didn't take long to realize that the fluttering pulse, the flushing cheeks, the stolen glances and the deep desire to protect and hold her were signs of his profound love for her. A love so deep that it was killing him to be there.

He reached for the photo album from earlier and noticed that his note was gone and that the bed was rumpled. She'd probably been sitting when she read it.

Goku opened the album and took out the photo he had loved the most. All of them at a picnic; he was out of his fighting gi, Chi-Chi was laughing and Goku had his arm around her all the while watching and laughing with her. Goten and Gohan were having a mini food fight. It was so natural and they were all so happy. He put it in his pocket and his fell on a photo of Chi-Chi.

It was right after they married and her hair fell long and loose around her shoulders. She was so beautiful; she hadn't changed at all. He stared at it for a long time as he truly felt everything he was giving up. He took the picture and whispered. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why don't you say it in person? I can get them all here in a matter of seconds!"

------

To be continued...

------

Sapphire Star's Notes: Back with a new chapter and it's a cliffy. I know, I know readers hate them but they are a wonderful tool for author's and trust me this cliffy is pretty tame compared to others to come. Thank you all so much for reviewing; I'd reply individually here and I'll do it next time but right now I don't have much time and I'm sure its more important to have the chapter uploaded, right? I won't be including author's notes at the beginning of the chapter anymore 'cause I'm sure you all want to dig in so look for them here from now on. Be prepared for more angst and adventure in upcoming chapters!


	4. Breaking Composure

**Saying Goodbye**

**------**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Composure**

------

"The most logical thing that dad probably did was to wish for the absence of his ki from our detection." Gohan mused. "But I have no idea what else he would have wished for."

Bulma nodded "But he definitely used it. He knew it'd take time to make another radar and then to find them..."

"Which gives him a good week of safety," Chi-Chi sighed and sat down "And a whole year before we can use the dragon balls."

"It seems that Goku really did think of everything." Krillin smiled weakly

Gohan nodded. "He's thought of everything we'd do. He knew Mom would immediately run out to find him that we'd try the radar, He knew to ask for a hidden ki because we'd all be out trying to sense him out. He just had to anticipate our first moves." He sighed "it's the way he's been preparing for battles for years."

"So, where do you think he'd go?" Yamcha asked, sitting next to Bulma.

"Anywhere, what with that Instant Transmission of his...worst part is that he never showed anyone how to do it!" Krillin muttered ruefully.

"That's exactly what Vegeta said," Bulma leaned back against the couch.

"Wait!!" Chi-Chi said, startling everyone. "His Instant Transmission!! Doesn't he need to concentrate to a familiar ki to get to a certain spot?"

"Yes..." Gohan said slowly, not quite sure what his mother was getting at.

"Don't you see? Who else besides us could he go to? He could try the Lookout, Namek, maybe Yardrat? Assuming he's left Earth, of course." Chi-Chi pointed out, excitedly.

"Yes, your right!" Gohan grinned, comprehension dawning "Bulma, could you-"

"-build a spaceship? I'm your girl!" She winked and waltzed off to her lab.

"Gohan, you go help out. With two brains like yours...everyone else keep looking!" Chi-Chi ordered, feeling reenergized. She began to call out for Nimbus.

"Wait, Chi-Chi." Krillin reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Vegeta hasn't gotten back yet. Maybe he has information and you'd want to be the first to know."

Chi-Chi frowned but mulled it over "All right, I'll stay." She sat as everyone else flew off.

_Goku, I won't lose you. You may have outsmarted us but I know you better than anyone._

------

_Damn. I'd know that voice anywhere. _Goku thought grimly but turned to face Vegeta, glaring. "You could try but I'd be gone in a matter of seconds."

"Funny, Kakarot, did you finally tire of the woman and the two brats?" Vegeta smirked.

"Why would you think that? Have you tired of Bulma and Trunks?" Goku shot back.

"I'm not the one leaving, Kakarot. Its cowardly, shirking your responsibilities. A true saiyin accepts the responsibility of his family and does not skip off!" Vegeta continued.

Goku growled. "You have no idea what your babbling about, Vegeta! Everything I'm doing is for them!"

"Really? Because right now your mate has everyone flying around for you. Your son, Goten, wonders why his father has abandoned him. And Gohan, who absolutely reveres you, is shocked to find that his father is nothing but a coward!" Vegeta snarled, stepping forward.

"Quiet, Vegeta!!" Goku roared.

"What is it Kakarot? Can't face up to the truth?" Vegeta egged him on, sneering.

Goku clenched his fists and took a deep breath, becoming aware of Vegeta's game. If he could get him angry enough, they'd fight and everyone would feel Vegeta's elevated ki and rush to his side.

"Nice try, but it won't work." Goku tucked the pictures in his gi and began walking out and away from Vegeta and the memories.

"You have that much guilt?" Vegeta said quietly.

Goku froze. "There's always some enemy. I hurt Chi-Chi when I run out to battle; I hurt everyone when I die. I was gone for seven years, Vegeta! There was no threat. My sons could live peacefully, without looking over their shoulders. Like they won't now." Goku finished sadly.

"But your wife and sons are left alone." Vegeta countered.

"Gohan and Goten will take care of Chi-Chi, I know that. She didn't sign up for a husband that was always running off to battle."

"You think that'd she rather be alone?" Vegeta was confused, wondering how Trunks and Bulma would feel if he left. "That your sons won't want their father? Even a low-class saiyin clown like you?"

"Chi-Chi's raised them more than I ever have. I've exposed them all to so much violence and Chi-Chi's had to hear about my death second-hand. No, its best that I go." He continued down the stairs but stopped.

"Please don't tell Chi-Chi or the boys that I was here." Goku looked at him, pleadingly.

Vegeta turned away and nodded. "Don't you ever think about yourself?" He asked finally.

"I don't have that right." Goku said bitterly turning to face Vegeta and the utter defeat in the usually light-hearted saiyin's eyes stopped him cold.

And then Goku left home.

------

Chi-Chi was beginning to nod off when a thought awoke her. "Of course!" She rushed out calling Nimbus. Jumping on she flew toward her house.

'_There's no way he'd leave without going home one last time and if I can make it in time...' _

"Hurry, Nimbus!" She **had** to get home. If she could just get there then maybe...maybe...

She saw her house in the distance and sped up seeing the door open.

'_Yes! Goku, I knew it!' _She ran in and up the stairs calling out. "Goku!! Goku!! I know you're here!" She looked around wildly.

"Goku!"

"It seems we had the same idea."

Chi-Chi turned and looked at Vegeta.

"Did you leave that album out?" he asked, pointing at the bed.

She turned and saw the album opened. Two pictures had been removed.

"He was here." she whispered.

"He must have left minutes before we arrived" Vegeta lied, averting his eyes.

Chi-Chi felt the same lump in her throat from earlier, but it seemed to have grown in magnitude. _'Get a grip! You don't want the arrogant prince to see you cry and make one of his stupid remarks.' _

"I suppose so," Chi-Chi nodded, trying to keep her voice steady. But that incessant prickling in her eyes wasn't giving up and something warm begin to stream down her face. Vegeta took note and decided to turn towards the window.

Her hands trembling she tried to get a hold of herself but the sadness that had been welling inside broke through and she choked out a sob.

Vegeta looked back. '_Somehow, Kakarot, I don't think they'll be better off.'_

Chi-Chi held her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. "Why?" she cried, directing her question at no one in particular, trying to compose herself. She couldn't and she hugged herself, trying to control the pain radiating through her.

Vegeta stayed silent because even though Kakarot had given his reasons, he still couldn't quite understand.

------

To be continued...

------

**_Sapphire Star's Notes: _**Big treat! A new chapter in less than two days! I know, I know, the angst but I warned you, its sad for me to write too. Before anyone starts on how sensitive Vegeta seemed and complaining about OOC-ness, I have to say that I think that Vegeta, while rough around the edges is not a jerk and I think he's fond of Goku, the boys and Chi-Chi in his own way and wouldn't take pleasure in their sadness. More later!

------


	5. Searching the Stars

**Saying Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5_**

**

* * *

**

Chi-Chi continued to cry, despite her best efforts to compose herself. She just knew that Vegeta was looking at her in disgust; he had no patience for weakness and that was exactly what she was embodying.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was quite surprised. Kakarot's wife was usually so in control. She ran her house with the up most authority and efficiency. He even admired how she'd stayed faithful to Goku after his "death." Oh, sure, he imagined that she had rather fallen apart after hearing of his death after the Cell games but he had never _seen_ it. And there lay the crux of the problem. Vegeta had no experience consoling sobbing women.

So he just behaved as he normally would.

Vegeta walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay strong. Gohan and Goten can't see you like this. They'd lose all hope."

Chi-Chi looked up surprised. Vegeta had, in his own way, attempted to comfort her. She was dumbfounded.

Sensing her surprise, Vegeta adopted his usual nonchalant arrogance and walked away. "Not that I care what happens to Kakarot or your family, but I need a decent sparring partner and your husband is the only one who fits the bill."

Chi-Chi smiled slightly. Maybe he was a kinder man than she had taken him for. Quickly, she dried her tears, took a few deep breaths and pulled her hair back.

_I won't give up…I won't lose you Goku.  
_

**

* * *

4 months later…**

* * *

"It's ready!" Bulma cheered and Gohan grinned alongside her. Who knew building a spaceship would be so tough? But with both their brains and several trained workers they had gotten the job done much faster than any one else could have.

Chi-Chi entered and smiled at the blue-haired woman's cheery attitude. "It's ready? That's wonderful! When can I leave?"

"As soon as you like, Mom, but there is no way you're going alone so you'd better decide who to bring along." Gohan replied, crossing his arms in a rare defiant move against his mother.

Chi-Chi sighed. There was no getting around Gohan about this one. She caught his eye briefly and realized just how much he looked like his father in that one moment, whenever he'd attempted to protect her or in those moments where his decision would override hers, _rare_ but they did occur.

"In fact, I'll go with you, Mom." Gohan stated and began to head to the house to pack, just as Videl, 18 and Krillin appeared but Chi-Chi shook her head.

"No, Gohan. I don't want you to get behind in your studies." She then looked to Videl and smiled slyly. "Besides, I think you'd be greatly missed if you did come." The young couple had the grace to blush furiously.

Goten and Trunks jumped up and down excitedly. "We're going! We're going!"

Chi-Chi knelt down and ran her fingers through her son's hair. "No, honey, I think it'll be better if you stay here." She laughed at Goten's pouting expression.

"The boys can stay here, Chi-Chi" Bulma volunteered. "Besides, it's closer to your school, Gohan."

Trunks' downcast expression brightened considerably. "Wow, Goten! You'll be here for six whole months." The two boys began a mixture of cheering and sparring.

"Now, now, boys!" Bulma scolded but then turned her attention to Chi-Chi. "But then who will you take?"

Chi-Chi looked around. "I'll come, Chi-Chi!" Roshi entered and grinned wickedly at her.

"Somehow, I don't think I'll need your _help_, if that's what you call it." She replied, dryly. "Krillin, 18? Could one of you help?" She asked.

Krillin turned to look at his wife. "I'm sure one of us can go and the other can care for Marron."

"VEGETA!" Bulma hollered out for her significant other.

"What, woman!" he yelled coming out of the gravity room.

"You are going with Chi-Chi to look for Goku." She declared and Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He shouted. "Why the hell do I have to go? Why don't you?"

"You know how to operate a ship in case some emergency occurs. It's quite simple really." She turned away, tilting her nose into the air. "Besides," she continued. "Its that or staying here for six months and dealing with these boys, Roshi, Krillin or 18, and my parents without a buffer." She finished, with a smirk.

Vegeta glared, dangerously, but relented. "Fine, I'll go!"

_Anything's better than dealing with two clueless old idiots, a pervert and two pint-sized saiyins. _

"Uh…18 maybe you had better go. " Krillin said nervously. "You know give Chi-Chi some female company."

18 rolled her eyes. "You're just afraid of Vegeta."

"Now why would you say that?"

"It's only natural. After all, he knows I can pound his lights out." The Saiyin prince laughed arrogantly.

"Try that and you'll have me to deal with. And we all remember how that went." 18 smirked and tossed her hair.

"Is that a challenge?" Vegeta raised his fist, temper flaring.

"OKAY! Gohan, Goten we'd better go back home and pack for tomorrow!" Chi-Chi interrupted and began to usher her two sons and one's girlfriend out the door. "See you tomorrow, 18! You too, Vegeta!" She called out and shut the door behind her.

_Oh, what have I gotten myself into?  
_

The next day, the Son family flew over to Capsule Corp where everyone was awaiting their arrival. Vegeta and 18 were coolly leaning against the wall.

Bulma rushed forward, all smiles. "You're here! Let's get your bags inside. Gohan and Goten go ahead and pick out the rooms you like best."

18 kissed Marron goodbye as Krillin hurriedly assured her that they'd be fine. "Don't worry, don't worry. And um, hon…try not to egg on Vegeta too much, ok?" He said, giving her a kiss.

She smiled kindly. "Only because Chi-Chi would have our heads and frankly based on our tempers I don't think I can take her."

Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta and kissed him. "Be nice." She directed him, warningly.

"Yeah, yeah." Vegeta grunted.

"Bye, dad!" Trunks waved wildly at his father, who gave him a small smile and wave.

"Bye, mom!" Gohan and Goten rushed forward and held their mother tightly.

"Oh, my boys! I'm going to miss you all so much!" She held them tightly, feeling her eyes begin to water.

But Gohan and Goten did not release her and Chi-Chi sensed what was wrong. "I promise I'll be back." She whispered fiercely to them and then leaned back to stare into their eyes. "_I promise_."

Gohan nodded and smiled, giving her another quick hug and Goten planted a kiss on her cheek. "Bye, momma!"

Chi-Chi grinned and waved once more at everyone before boarding the ship. Once inside, she wiped at the tears that began to fall. 18 hugged her shoulders and smiled reassuringly. "They'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Vegeta groaned. "Just my luck to be stuck with emotional women.

18 glared at him from her seat. "Just our luck to be stuck with an arrogant toddler." She snapped and turned back to Chi-Chi.

But Chi-Chi just smiled to herself.

_  
Here we come Goku!

* * *

_

Goku strolled along the beach shore that had been his home for about four months. Rather the beach house was his home, the shore his makeshift backyard. It was kind of strange really; he'd lived in a forest for most of his life and the beach was a strange environment to get used to but remarkably relaxing.

He'd picked up a few tips about cooking just from watching Chi-Chi so he fished a lot and went into town to buy food. But that only occurred rarely; he bought in huge amounts and in random stores in random patterns trying his hardest to avoid being recognized. There was no need to garner unwanted attention.

_I never used to get lonely before. I lived alone for years before Bulma came along and I used to be just fine. What's wrong now?  
_

Of course, that wasn't really an unanswerable question. He belonged with his wife and kids. Simple as that. Once you got attached there was no going back.

There was no getting around it. He missed his family. But he had to stay strong. Goku was sure that they had to have been hurt and angry but time had passed. Goten had probably cheered up some having Trunks around and Gohan had Videl. Their relationship was strong and Goku knew how important it was to have someone by your side. They would probably get married soon.

Goku knew he wouldn't be there to see it.

Chi-Chi…was she all right? She had her sons but would she be able to manage? Vegeta's words were constantly coming back to haunt him.

_You'd think she'd rather be alone?_

_That your sons don't need a father?_

Chi-Chi would be okay…after all she was a strong woman…maybe someday she'd find someone else?

Suddenly, he felt sick. The thought of Chi-Chi with another man pained him. But then what right did he have? Wasn't the whole point of this because she deserved better?

_Of course it did. That doesn't mean it hurts any less._

_That the thought of it kills me._

Goku poked at the wet sand with his toes. He'd met a few people on the island; they were all good kind people but he avoided developing friendships with them. They would ask too many questions.

_Its better to keep to myself.  
_

* * *

"So you haven't see Goku? Tall, dark hair and dark eyes, oh well you know him…really strong…quiet Vegeta!" Chi-Chi snapped at Vegeta before turning back to the people of Yardrat.

They shook their heads. Of course they remembered Goku; he'd cleaned them out, food wise. The spiky-haired Saiyin with a pure heart was hard to forget.

"He hasn't been here in many years." One replied.

18 sighed in response. They had combed the planet, asked (or interrogated in Vegeta's case) scores of people to no avail. "Who would have guessed he'd be this good at playing hide and go seek?" She wondered out loud.

"Me." Chi-Chi remarked. "When we first get married, we used to train together quite a bit. He was always very good at sneaking up on me. It seemed the harder I tried the harder it was to find him."

18 smiled slyly. "Newlyweds' Hide and Go Seek?"

Chi-Chi blushed furiously. "No, no, no nothing like that!"

"This is getting us nowhere." Vegeta interrupted. "We've been to Namek, stopped at random planets along the way and checked out all his old hangouts, so to speak. Where the hell could that idiot be?"

"The prince has a point Chi-Chi. We've been searching for almost six months now and we haven't heard anything about him. Not a clue…it's as if he vanished." 18 leaned against the tree, staring up against the sky.

"It's about time someone listened to me. I've been ignored this entire trip!"

"If we had thought you had something worthwhile to say then maybe we would have." 18 shot back.

"It's true; you've just been complaining the entire trip about how you got roped into this." Chi-Chi smiled. 18 and Vegeta had bickered the entire trip. Normally, Chi-Chi wouldn't have stood for it but there were more important things to consider.

"Well, at least I haven't been overly concerned with my hair the entire trip!" Vegeta glared.

"Only because its stays in the same style no matter what you do!" 18 replied coolly.

Chi-Chi walked out onto the open plains. What now? It was almost six months and they would have to head back…without Goku.

Chi-Chi fell to her knees; her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly. The Saiyin prince and android looked up from their argument.

"I hope Goku knows what a dedicated wife he has." 18 remarked bitterly.

"He left to protect them from any more pain. Apparently, leaving his family to fight all the time means that he doesn't deserve to one." Vegeta stated quietly.

"How do you know?" 18 asked, immediately suspicious.

Vegeta turned away. "I'm not an idiot. It's obvious. Besides, Chi-Chi mentioned something about it herself."

"Pretty insightful." 18 stepped in front of him. "You saw him, didn't you? That day you and Chi-Chi came back from their house."

"I don't know what you're talking about." His words like ice.

"It's terrible of you to let her go out into space if you know where he is!" She shot back, angrily.

"I don't know where that bumbling idiot is!" He yelled but then lowered his voice. "He made me swear to keep our conversation confidential. Besides how do you think she'd feel if she knew she was just seconds late."

18 stayed silent and continued to look at Chi-Chi.

"I don't think he left Earth," Vegeta continued. "He'd want to be near by in case there was another threat to the planet. Even if it meant exposing himself to us again."

"If that's true then we have no business staying here." 18 began to walk over to

Chi-Chi but the dark-haired woman was already running over.

"King Kai!" she exclaimed. "King Kai! Whenever Goku had some sort of problem, he'd just call out to him and he'd respond." Vegeta and 18 shared a glance and shrugged as if to say 'Sure, why not?'

"King Kai! King Kai!" Chi-Chi called out. "You've always offered Goku advice so now you have to help me…_please_!" She finished, desperately.

"Oh for the love of…what is it? Oh…you're Goku's wife… Chi-Chi, right?" King Kai's voice rang out.

"It worked!" 18 exclaimed, looking up to the sky in surprise.

"King Kai! Please…is Goku anywhere in outer space?" Chi-Chi asked, her hands clasped together.

"Well…I don't know if I should answer this." King Kai's voice, obviously hesitating.

"Now listen here, dammit! I've spent half a year looking around for this idiot and I will NOT waste any more time! Tell us where he is or I swear I'll…" Vegeta yelled out, shaking a fist into the air.

"Oh, fine! I swear…no he is not in outer space. He's on Earth!" King Kai replied.

"You mean we've been flying around for ages without any good reason?" 18 cried out.

"All right then, where the hell is he?" Vegeta roared.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. Goku got in touch with me and he specifically stated that I not reveal his location. He figured you'd try this and technically I'm breaking a promise." King Kai said nervously.

"Argh Goku! Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Chi-Chi wrung her hands in frustration.

"Now you see here! I did not travel around for half a year to come home empty-handed! For the last time, _where is Goku_?" Chi-Chi's voice took on a deadly, desperate quality.

"All right, all right! You're a feisty one, aren't you? Goku was right about you. He's on an island and that's all I'll say…bye now!"

"WAIT!" Chi-Chi shouted and sighed. "An island? There are millions of islands!"

"Well, that may not be exactly true…but at least we have a better lead now don't we?" 18 shrugged.

"Now you know when to start when we get back. Now let's go!" Vegeta snapped and headed back towards the ship.

They followed but then Chi-Chi stopped. "Wait, what did King Kai say? 'Goku was right about you.' What has Goku been saying about me?" She exclaimed, annoyed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and 18 laughed. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**  
_Sapphire Stars' Notes_**: I decided to include this at the end of the chapter instead of a long winded apology at the top. Instead, I just dove right into the fic. I have no excuse and I am so so sorry for taking this long to update. It's ridiculous, really, and if you all don't want to review or even read this thing I'll completely understand. I got extremely caught up in the Detective Conan world and I still am. This will probably be my only work in the DBZ world unless I get other inspiration.

Nonetheless, I am determined to finish this :shakes fist:. In fact, it is practically finished it only needs typing. Like I've stated before this isn't for lack of imagination just my procrastination and lack of attention. Though, on the bright side, my typing this up is resulting in a better written fic than it otherwise would have been months ago. Its shaping up much better and I'm already typing up chapter six as you read this. Once again, sorry for the unbelievably long wait and I'd greatly appreciate your feedback.


	6. As Time Goes By

**Saying Goodbye**

------

**Chapter 6**

------

"You're back!" Bulma exclaimed and she and Trunks ran up to the travelers and simultaneously threw her arms around Vegeta. He decided to roll his eyes but it didn't stop him from slipping his arms around them.

"Momma!" Marron cried out. 18 smiled and scooped her daughter up as her husband planted a kiss on her cheek.

The two Son boys could be heard wildly cheering for their mother's return as they nearly knocked her over. "I missed you so much!" Chi-Chi laughed. "Um, Goten…sweetheart my leg is cramping. Gohan…I can't breathe." They boys stepped back muttering apologies while blushing.

Videl reached forward and embraced Chi-Chi quickly before replying "There are a couple of momma's boys if I ever saw any."

"Chi-Chi grinned widely. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Gohan and Goten surveyed the area. "Where's dad?" they asked and Chi-Chi grew serious. "It seems that our little expedition was in vain." She replied as she sat down and explained what King Kai had revealed to them.

Gohan's eyes grew wide. "Wow, Dad really thought this one through."

"Absolutely. But I doubt he thought I'd be this thorough. Bulma, there has to be a way to get a complete list of the islands on the planet. Any size…I don't care how tiny." Chi-Chi said and Bulma nodded in response. "I'll get on it but just so you know I rebuilt the dragon ball radar. God knows what it'll do though. He's clearly wished that his ki become untraceable and the balls are still inactive for a couple of months." She walked out.

Chi-Chi and the others sank into their chairs commiserating but before long Bulma had returned. "You've got it already?" Chi-Chi looked at her dismayed. "Well, yes but…take a look."

"Kami! How is this possible! There are hundreds!" And she turned to shout to the ceiling. "You couldn't have been more specific? How about what region? Hemisphere? Answer me!"

"Somehow, I find that unlikely." Gohan replied all the while glaring ferociously upwards as well.

Krillin shook his head. "That definitely sounds Like King Kai. Give away a hint but not reveal anything at all. Cowardly, really."

"Now, its not so bad." Roshi stepped forward. "Goku is on Earth. If a new threat were to come our way, there is zero chance that Goku wouldn't know about it immediately. Just because he's left you, Chi-Chi, does not mean he'd hesitate to save you if you were in any danger."

Chi-Chi sighed. "That's true."

"With his Instant Transmission he could be at your side in a matter of seconds, which means he could be literally on any island." Roshi continued.

"What exactly is your point, old man?" Vegeta snarled.

"Think like Goku for one moment. You've left your wife and kids out of guilt. There's no way you could stand to be near them with out being tempted to go back. I don't know which island would you choose?"

"The furthest one possible." Gohan answered.

"But…" Chi-Chi interjected. "There's a flaw in your thinking. Goku has intercepted us every step of the way. He's anticipated every move. He knew we'd try the dragon balls. That we'd go to outer space. That's King Kai would communicate with us. That we'd conclude he was on an island. Naturally he would assume that we'd guess he'd be at the farthest one." She finished grimly.

"So he's on the closest?" Bulma asked.

"No." Vegeta said. "If we follow Chi-Chi's line of thinking he'd guess that as well."

"Exactly." Chi-Chi nodded.

"This means he's on an island in between. Or the next farthest. The next closest. In short, he could be anywhere." Gohan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He could be traveling from island to island." Krillin pointed out.

"No, King Kai said he was on an island. And we know semantics are very important to him. Besides, there's a higher chance he'll run into someone he knows if he island hops. Better to stay in one spot, but stay isolated nonetheless." Chi-Chi answered.

Trunks stepped forward. "Well, I think it's obvious what we have to do."

Goten nodded in response. "We'll have to search each island."

Chi-Chi looked up in surprise. "What?"

"That's right. We're going to find Dad." Goten reaffirmed for his mother and he looked more like his father in that moment.

"The boys are right, Chi-Chi. Once a week, we'll all search the islands, split up. We'll cover ore ground that way."

Chi-Chi smiled and looked at the boys earnestly. "That's a very clever idea."

------

Two years passed and there was still no sign of Goku. Goku's family and friends had search through every island but Goku was nowhere to be found. Several islands had been scoured twice. But after a year of coming back empty-handed, most of the search effort had withered. It wasn't that Goku's friends had forgotten him but it seemed unlikely that they'd ever see them again. Only Chi-Chi, the boys, Videl, Trunks and occasionally Vegeta (because he claimed he needed a challenge), continued to look for Goku.

Gohan and Videl, now twenty, had put off their wedding because Gohan desperately wanted his father to be there. But as time went by, his hopes were dimming. And while Goten seemed a happy boy, Goku had been wrong about him. The boy had lived without his father for seven years and he had no desire to relive it.

Chi-Chi still believed that she'd find Goku but in the meantime did not force her sons to look for him. She felt that it might hurt them in the long run. If they decided of their own accord, Chi-Chi had nothing but support for them. But she would never pressure them into it.

After folding the laundry and cleaning the remainder of her house, Chi-Chi went to her room to rest. Gohan was on a date with Videl and Goten was at Capsule Corp.

She lied down to rest on her side of the bed; she'd never crept over to Goku's or slept in the middle. She had her side and Goku had his, only he wasn't using it.

Soon Gohan would marry Videl and in a few years Goten would find someone himself. And then she would be all alone. She'd never thought the house was so big until the thought of living alone faced her.

A tear fell down her face. She quickly wiped it away and frowned sternly to herself. No more tears. But she couldn't stop them and they began to stream down her face.

Downstairs, Gohan and Videl came through the front door. "See?" Gohan pointed at the large chocolate cake on the table. "I told you she'd have dessert!" He began to slide his finger through the frosting when Videl slapped his hand away and laughed. "Just wait. I'll get your mom and tell her to join us." She jogged up the stairs but stopped when she heard quiet sobs coming from Chi-Chi's room.

"Son-san?" She tapped on the door quietly. Chi-Chi sat up, startled. "Yes, Videl is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Gohan and I were wondering if you'd like to join us. He really wants some of that cake." Videl laughed but it felt hollow to her ears. Lowering her voice, she leaned in closer to the door. "Are you all right?" She asked, desperately hoping Gohan would not overhear.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "I'm fine… I'm fine! I'll be down in a second!" She called through the door and ran to the bathroom to freshen herself up. Videl walked back downstairs and before she knew it Chi-Chi was down stairs ready to join them.

"Wow, Mom this cake is delicious…hey what's up? Why are your eyes red and puffy?" Gohan asked her mid-bite, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Oh, I think I'm coming down with something." She lied, averting her eyes.

Videl nodded. "Yes, I heard you sneezing when I came up the stairs. There's a nasty cold going around. Chi-Chi smiled gratefully.

Gohan grinned. "I don't have to worry about that, what with being part Saiyin."

"Yeah, yeah." Videl grumbled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. He grinned in response and began to poke her back as a tickling match erupted.

Chi-Chi smiled at the happy couple but then sighed to herself as she sliced through the cake.

------

"I've never seen anyone eat so much in my life!" Sakamoto Wataru watched as a messy-haired man in his thirties devoured the food before him.

Goku looked up and swallowed. "That was amazing!" Sakamoto just watched in awe.

Goku had met the old man recently after he had witnessed Goku fight in a small tournament on the remote but relatively large island. Sakamoto rarely went out into town and upon seeing Goku they had taken an instant liking to one another. Immediately, they were eating regular meals together as they both lived on the more forestry parts of the island.

Sakamoto noticed that while Goku was a mostly cheerful man, there was an intense sadness in his eyes. The infectious grin he wore never quite reached his eyes; Goku would often stare out into nothingness and traces of bitterness could be found in his expression.

But Goku was a nice guy and Sakamoto felt he could use some company in his advancing age. He had a distinct feeling that Goku had some secrets but it was not his business to pry.

After patting his stomach, Goku pushed back his chair. "I hate to eat and run but I have to train. I've been slacking a bit; that tournament is coming up."

Sakamoto nodded. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Goku!"

With a nod in Sakamoto's direction, Goku left and headed towards the secluded mountains. Goku had tried his best not to get attached to anyone but he was a social person and Sakamoto was a nice old man and a great cook. Aside from that, it was good to have a friend again.

Goku was rarely short of money as he competed in the island tournaments. But they were small affairs and news of the winners never made it to the mainland. Goku had waited a year before entering any until he was sure it wouldn't be a media infested event. There was rarely a challenge and Goku had never felt the need to go Super-Saiyin. He only wore his gi during training or fights. Otherwise, he stuck to jeans and a t-shirt. That and an old Capsule Corp. jacket Bulma had given him a few years back. Avoiding transforming and wearing regular clothes helped him assimilate and maintain a low profile.

Of course, last year he'd almost been found out. In January, Goku had felt elevated ki 's and Goku had stayed home until he was sure they were gone. Even if they had asked around, no one would have known him. Goku rarely went out to the busier sides of town. And then there had been the incident in June, when he had seen Videl crossing the streets and Goku had had to duck into a clothes shop and stayed for hours before he was sure that she was gone. Videl was a normal human being. And though she was very strong her ki wasn't quite as elevated as his sons.

Goku shot a ki blast at a rock and sat down. They hadn't returned to the island since. He had come to the conclusion that perhaps they had moved on. He sighed but jumped back up and began to train until he was so exhausted he collapsed.

------

"You deserve this Chi-Chi! It's about time. I've been saying so for years!" Bulma hugged her friend.

After some prodding and begging, Chi-Chi had caved and decided to take a vacation at a ski resort. Everyone had insisted and before she knew it she was at the airport.

"Bye Mom!" Goten hugged her tightly. Gohan had already said his goodbyes and hung back.

"Take care all of you! If anything goes wrong call me right away!" Chi-Chi said, worriedly.

Videl laughed and Bulma rolled her eyes. "They aren't babies anymore, Chi-Chi! Don't worry." Chi-Chi bit her lip and nodded and headed to the terminal. Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bulma and Trunks began to head home, arguing about whether to go out to eat or stay home.

Unbeknownst to them, Chi-Chi had not boarded her flight. She was currently standing outside the airport and pulling out the dragon radar.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not about to go to a ski resort. Not when I've come up with a way to use the dragon balls to our advantage.

As time had passed, everyone had forgotten about the dragon balls. Since they were unable to detect his ki it had seem worthless. Chi-Chi had remembered when they had first suggested the idea of a vacation.

Twelve hours later, along with several bumps, bruises and migraine, Chi-Chi had collected the dragon balls, using of course Nimbus. Ironically, the last had been in a cave near her home. In a clever decision, she had flown off to make her wish to avoid the sky darkening. Her sons, particularly Gohan, would notice immediately.

Exhausted, she plopped down cross-legged on the grass and summoned Shenron. The sky darkened, the earth rumbled around her and the red-eyed dragon green dragon was demanding that she make her wish.

"First off, I do not want my ki to be sensed by my husband… until I have revealed myself to him, that is."

"Done." Shenron's voice shook through the air. "Your second wish?"

"That I be taken to the island my husband, Goku, is currently residing."

Suddenly, she found herself on the sand. The dragon and grass was gone.

"Oh, damn!" Chi-Chi stood and shook the sand off her clothes. "I should have wished to be taken right to him!" She sighed and began to walk off the sand. "Nothing I can do now. But I have a lot of work detective work to do."

_**To be continued…**_

**_------_**

_**Sapphirestars Notes:**_ Sorry, sorry, sorry! But I'm afraid time constraints keep me from getting this out as fast as I'd like. I'm hoping to get another one out in the week, ok? Things should be getting very interesting. Please review if you could be so kind...but um telling me to hurry up constantly really won't speed up the process...


	7. Island Work

**Saying Goodbye: **

**Chapter 7: Island Work  
**

**------**

Chi-Chi strolled down the boardwalk scanning the area for Goku, asking the surrounding pedestrians whether they'd seen a spiky haired tall man. It was all for naught; however, because no one had seen him at all.

"What is wrong with these people?" She muttered to herself. "It's not as if he's hard to miss. He's only over 6 feet tall! How many people with spiky hair walk around this island, anyway?"

Overcome by the heat, Chi-Chi tried to fan herself with her hand but to no avail. '_I'm dressed for a ski resort!' _Having only packed warm clothes to fool the others, she was sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the sea of shorts and sandals. _'But before that…I need a place to stay.' _She remembered passing a travel agency and began to head in the direction but Chi-Chi felt perspiration trickle down her back. "I can't go in looking like this!" Spotting a clothes shop, she marched straight in when she was met by a tall blonde woman.

"Hello! I'm Hamasaki Rina and I'll be our personal shopper today. What can I interest you in?" The perky young woman clapped her hands together.

Chi-Chi inwardly groaned. "Uh…I just need some clothes to wear on the island. I'm on vacation."

Rina nodded appreciatively. "Pants or skirts?"

"Anything as long as it's fresh and um…not too revealing, please." Chi-Chi replied. Rina squealed happily and hooked her arm through Chi-Chi's. "I know just what you need! Follow me…" Rina pulled her into the dressing room and shut the door. "And I'll be right back with lots of fabulous things!"

"Wait!" Chi-Chi called from inside. "Oh no…"

Five minutes later, Rina returned holding an armful of clothes. Thrusting them at Chi-Chi, she grinned. "Try these on and I'll be outside!" She told her and pranced off.

Shaking her head, Chi-Chi took the clothing and dropped them on the bench and frowned. "Let's just see what we have here…"

She held up a low cut, short, red sundress. _'Clearly, we have a different definition of not revealing.'_ Tossing the dress to the side, another caught her eye. It was also red but patterned with little white flowers. The straps were a little thin for her tastes but the skirt did hit her knees. Shrugging the dress on, she took a long appraising look in the mirror and smiled. "This'll do."

Sorting through the rest of the clothing, she picked up similar dresses as well as shorts and tops. "Done." She sighed and walked out of the dressing room. "I'll wear this one out, if that's all right."

Rina smiled and took Chi-Chi's pile of clothes. "Absolutely. I knew you'd love it!" She took a look at the pile. "Oh…you didn't take the red one." She pouted.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Not quite to my taste."

Rina looked put out for just the slightest moment before the grin appeared again as she charged the items to Chi-Chi's card. Wrapping the clothes in tissue paper and placing them in shopping bags, Rina finally handed them over to Chi-Chi. "Here you are."

Rina walked Chi-Chi to the door. "Thank you for coming! Have a lovely afternoon."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Of course, thank you." At last, feeling suitable for the travel agency, she walked on in the direction she'd seen it. She was worried over what sort of accommodations they might have for her. She'd been saving money for awhile in preparation for this trip but she didn't know quite how long it would take to find Goku, let alone convince him to come back with her. Chi-Chi could already tell living on the mainland of the island was a bit expensive. It was a beautiful island, not ostentatiously so, but people paid good money to get a good taste of the beach life even if it wasn't filled to the brim with destination resorts.

Ideally, Chi-Chi hoped she could rent some sort of beach house; although, she was positive that she'd end up in some sort of hotel.

The agency finally in sight, Chi-Chi sped up and headed to its entrance. Swinging the door open, she walked to the front desk. A young man greeted her. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, yes. I'm vacationing for an undetermined amount of time. It's at least a week, though. I need a place to stay but…nothing too expensive."

The young man nodded and retrieved a folder. "Well, there are several inns in the area and beach houses. We do have a little hut on the edge of the island. It's normally used by a couple throughout the year but their vacationing somewhere else this month. It consists of one bedroom and bathroom and it's good for privacy. Not quite as expensive as our other accommodations so I think it'll be right in your ballpark. You can place a deposit first and pay the remaining balance at the end of the month if you like. There's no binding contract for this one so if you decide to leave earlier we'll just charge you for that time period."

Chi-Chi looked over the file for the hut. It was cute and homey. Considering that staying at an inn for the full month or so would cost her just as much if not more, she decided it was her best choice. She nodded. "I'll take it."

Ten minutes later, she had the keys and address in her purse. Nodding her thanks, Chi-Chi walked out of the agency and looked to hail a cab. It took awhile considering the amount of people there were looking for a ride and the lack of taxis. "And once again, I wish I had a car!" She groaned.

It was another half an hour before she hailed down a taxi and drove to the outskirts of the island. She paid the man and stepped out, taking her shopping bags and purse. She looked around and realized that this was the exact spot on the island that she had landed on. Shaking her head, Chi-Chi stole a glance around her surroundings. The area was lovely and she could see a few other lone beach huts as well, similar to the one she was renting.

Grabbing the keys from her purse, she proceeded to open the door and step inside. It was just as the travel agent had described it, small but homey. It was furnished with minimal pieces but it was far from uninviting. On the contrary, the colors were warm and the whole place felt friendly.

She hung her clothes up in the empty closet and placed all her other belongings on the vanity. Chi-Chi mildly explored the house and wandered over to the kitchen. Taking a cursory glance at the refrigerator, she rolled her eyes and went to her room to grab her purse and keys. It was just as she had suspected.

Fifteen minutes later, Chi-Chi was at a small market just up the way. She took a guess that it was conveniently placed for those who wanted to take in the beauty of the island but didn't want to go amongst the crowds.

Wandering through the aisles, she was loading her shopping cart high with food. Assuming she found Goku, she knew he would be hungry if nothing else. She was hauling a large bag of rice into the cart when she heard a voice.

"That's quite a lot of food for such a little woman." An elderly man noted pleasantly. Chi-Chi turned and smiled. "Yes, it is. I'm looking for someone and when I find him…well, let's just say he has an enormous appetite." She chuckled.

The elderly man held out his hand and Chi-Chi grasped it in a handshake. "I'm Sakamoto Wataru. Who are you looking for, if I might be so forward?"

"He's very tall, with black spiky hair. Very spiky, to be completely honest. I have no idea how it gets like that. Anyhow, his name is Goku." Chi-Chi responded. "Oh, he's also a…professional fighter; I guess is the way to put it."

Sakamoto tensed a bit. This young woman knew Goku. He decided to play dumb. "I'm sorry miss but I've never seen this man." He smiled.

A sad look crossed the formerly hopeful face but it faded as Chi-Chi smiled at him as well. "I see."

Sakamoto couldn't help but ask a few more questions. "Might I ask your relationship to the man you're looking for?"

She smiled proudly. "He's my husband." Her answer puzzled Sakamoto. Goku had left this woman. She claimed to be looking for him so Goku had to have left her. But why? Goku didn't seem like the sort of man to up and leave his wife. He nodded. "I won't ask why you're looking for him, that's none of my business and I'm sure you have your reasons." He had begun to turn but then stopped. "Wait. You said he was a fighter, right?"

"Yes he is!" Chi-Chi nodded vigorously. "He's very strong."

"Well, here's a thought. This island has a yearly tournament. It's a week from today. Maybe he'll compete."

Chi-Chi's face lit up. "That's an excellent idea! That makes so much sense. Thank you so much." She grasped his hand in appreciation.

Sakamoto shook his head. "It's the least I can do, miss." _Literally_, he thought.

"I have to be going now; I'm expected for dinner but it was lovely meeting you…" He paused realizing he didn't know her name.

"Son Chi-Chi is my name and your name is?" She asked.

"Sakamoto Wataru. Have a nice day."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sakamoto and I hope you have a nice day as well. Thanks again!" She replied and Sakamoto nodded before heading down the aisle to go pay for his groceries.

Chi-Chi sank against a wall and began to think. Goku just had to compete at this tournament. There'd be no way that he could resist the temptation. She could go watch the fights and then go up to him afterwards. Or…

Her mouth curled into a wry smile. "A tournament, huh? I have an idea."

------

To be continued…

------

A/N: I am so so so so sorry. Ridiculously sorry and I wouldn't be surprised if no one read this. My only explanation is that life and college graduation kept me from updating this story. I'm not very active in this fandom. It's hard sometimes to pull myself back in but I will finish this story for anyone that happens to still be reading. I hope you enjoyed and yes, Chi-Chi does have a rather interesting idea.


End file.
